Could've, Should've, and Would've
by ButtonandaZipper
Summary: Thomas gets the courage to say what has been on his mind since hearing about Dayzee wanting to marry Marcus. One shot (for now). DISCLAIMER: I only own the story - not the characters
1. Chapter 1

'If I were Marcus, I would marry you as fast as I could...'

Dayzee could feel his eyes on her and it made her warm all over. She knew she should leave now that the fitting was done. It's just that her brain couldn't seem to tell her feet to move. Finally her eyes made contact with Thomas' and she had to smile.

He always had that pull over her. Even before they had tried dating all those years ago - when he first kissed her in the coffee shop. It happened without warning and was a sweet welcoming surprise. Just like right now. Except that she was engaged - well, almost engaged anyway.

'Thomas thank you. Again, for the nice things you said to Marcus. I really appreciate it.'

'Not a problem. It's just..'

He broke eye contact with her and went to put the measuring tape in a drawer behind his desk. Something told Dayzee that he wanted to say something more, but for some reason he was chosing not to. She knew that she really should leave it alone. It's just that that wasn't in her nature. So she went towards him and asked, 'What is it Thomas?'

'It's nothing - I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Or upset you.'

Now he had her attention. 'Okay, what ever it is I'm sure I can handle it. Just say what it is already.'

After a few moments of silence Dayzee's feet finally got the message and begin to head to the door. Which seemed to motivate Thomas to say what was on his mind. 'Are you sure you want to do this? Marrying Marcus I mean.'

At first she thought she heard him wrong. He couldn't be asking her this - not now. She looked up at him and he looked..pained somehow. Almost as if he was holding his breath waiting for her answer. Dayzee knew what she should say. She was fully prepared to tell him that Marcus was the one, and how sure she was of that fact. But she couldn't. Not without asking a question of her own.

'Why would you ask me that Thomas?'

'Sigh. I shouldn't have asked, but it seems like he's not ready. Why he isn't is beyond me. I just don't think you should have to strong arm some guy into marry you. Do you?'

'That - that isn't what I'm doing! He wants to get married, and we will. I love him and he loves me.'

'Just not enough to propose to you without being prompted.' Thomas mumbled. Or so he thought.

'He will! Sigh. What would make you say that?'

Thomas closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before answering her, 'You and Marcus began your relationship so quickly after we ended things. Or when you broke things off with me.' She tilted her head at him and opened her mouth to speak, but he held a hand up before she could get a word out. 'Please let me finish. I don't think I will ever get the chance - or nerve - to say this again. I always felt like if I hadn't messed things up so badly by not coming clean to my parents about the lie that I told to try to get them back together..you and I would still be together. And I feel like..like I should have tried to get you back. But I didn't. I tried to move on with Caroline and then to Hope, only to later see you with Marcus. And now I see you ready to spend your life with him and he's stalling. It just makes wonder if he's not ready to marry you because maybe deep down he knows he is just the rebound guy. And that maybe you are trying to convince yourself that he isn't.'

To say she was rendered speechless wasn't the half of it. Dayzee felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her head. She stared at him in silence for so long that eventually it was Thomas who moved towards the door to leave. With his head hung low, he reached for the handle.

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. Or burden you with my feelings. I only want you to be happy. I meant everything that I said to Marcus the other day, but I don't see him as the one for you. If he was the one, he would've put a ring on your finger months ago and happily made you his wife.'

'Thomas. Wait.'

She watched him turn around and slowly bring his eyes to met hers.

'I..I don't really know what to say. I didn't know you felt that way. But to call Marcus 'the rebound guy' is a bit much. Don't you think that that would've been your title? I mean, before you and I... Marcus and I did seem to be heading somewhere.'

Dayzee saw him rolling his eyes after that remark and she found herself getting a little annoyed. He noticed this and begin explaining.

'You really think that if you and I had never happened that you and Marcus would've been down the aisle already? Dayzee c'mon! You forget that he was with Stephanie AND Amber before you. I'm not saying this to be rude, but he seemed to be more into them then he ever does when he is with you. When he came back from Paris, yeah he wanted to pickup with you where you two left off. But I've got to say that I honestly think that was because he saw us together and couldn't stand it. We had - have - chemistry that you and him do not. There is no way that even you could deny that. At least not to me.'

She had to leave. Now.

Making her way to the office door and pushing him aside she was about to go in on him for what he had just said. 'Thomas Forrester! I don't know what you think gives you the righ-'

He then reached out and took hold of both sides of her face with his hands, leaned down, and captured her lips with his own. When Dayzee let out a startled gasp, Thomas didn't hesitate - his tongue confidently led the way to hers.

Now when they were dating, their kisses were gentle, playful, and almost shy in a way. This kiss was nothing like those. When her tongue tentatively accepted his, Thomas backed her into the door and the growl that he released sent Dayzee flying. She reached her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. As their breaths became more short and labored, Thomas then started to slowly kiss down Dayzee's neck to her collarbone.

She didn't know how much she had missed those lips of his until they begin to make their way back to hers. Once he had made his way back up to her face, she eagerly waited for him to kiss her again. Instead he softly placed a kiss to her forehead and looked her in the eye once more before saying, ' I am so, so, sorry Dayzee. I didn't mean to do that. It's just..I am so sorry.'

Before she could think of something to say, he quickly moved around her to the office door and let himself out.


	2. Author's Note

Heya!

Yes, I know it's been more than a minute since I've updated anything but school and my jobs have been kicking my ass these pass few weeks.

No, I have not been watching the Finale (Fuckery - based off of the snippets of spoilers I've seen on instagram) Season of Glee.

Noooope , not gonna put myself through that. I'll end up 'Going Greek' tragedy and make Mercedes some type of Goddess/Muse that's been scorned and have her burn all those who've wronged her alive inside McKinley High..smdh

I have been working on SMoC, SWC, & DID. Kinda written myself in a corner with RR, but I'm gonna get through it and try to give it the ending that it deserves.

It's been great writing for ya'll :)

And as always - Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
